Stormy Glory
|Cover = HYDRA regular.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |type = Song |artist = MYTH & ROID |CD = HYDRA |tracknumber = N°2 |Japanese = |English = |released = February 07, 2018 |genre = J-Pop |recorded = 2017-2018 |length = 3:01 |language = English |label = Media Factory |producer = Tom-H@ck |Last = HYDRA (Track #1) |Next = HYDRA (instrumental) (Track #3) |Cover2 = HYDRA limited.jpg |Caption2 = Limited Edition }} is song a by MYTH & ROID. It is featured as the 2nd track on their 6th single HYDRA. Song Information *'Lyrics': MYTH & ROID *'Composer': MYTH & ROID *'Arrangement': MYTH & ROID LyricsLyrical Nonsense Kanji= Hey, clap your hands Raise your hands up It's a big commotion like a scene from a war What do you wanna say? Go right ahead. You can say anything In this beat and sound 怒号も憎悪も喝采も　Give it to me and hear me sing 音の中で昇華してく　I'll beat your heart Hey, clap your hands. I will take you all through the night 心の咆哮　聴かせて Hey, clap your hands.　I will take you all through the night その全て　曝け出して If you cannot say what you're feeling inside Aren't you holding back? Don't be afraid.　You can say anything Just set yourself free 醜いだけの本音でも　Give it to me and hear me sing 純粋すぎる答えでも　I'll be your voice Raise your hands up.　I will rock you with my soul 想像より遠く　響かせ Raise your hands up.　I will rock you with my soul 全部忘れ去ってしまえ Can you believe in what I'm talking about? Can you believe in what I believe in now? Can you believe in what I'm talking about? I'll make you believe! 怒号も憎悪も喝采も　Give it to me and hear me sing 音の中で昇華してく　I'll beat your heart Hey, clap your hands.　I will take you all through the night 心の咆哮　聴かせて Hey, clap your hands.　I will take you all through the night その全て　曝け出して Hey, clap your hands Raise your hands up…… |-| Romaji= Hey, clap your hands Raise your hands up It's a big commotion like a scene from a war What do you wanna say? Go right ahead.　You can say anything In this beat and sound dogou mo zouo mo kassai mo　Give it to me and hear me sing oto no naka de shouka shiteku　I'll beat your heart Hey, clap your hands.　I will take you all through the night kokoro no houkou kikasete Hey, clap your hands.　I will take you all through the night sono subete sarakedashite If you cannot say what you're feeling inside Aren't you holding back? Don't be afraid.　You can say anything Just set yourself free minikui dake no honne demo　Give it to me and hear me sing junsui sugiru kotae demo　I'll be your voice Raise your hands up.　I will rock you with my soul souzou yori tooku hibikase Raise your hands up.　I will rock you with my soul zenbu wasuresatte shimae Can you believe in what I'm talking about? Can you believe in what I believe in now? Can you believe in what I'm talking about? I'll make you believe! dogou mo zouo mo kassai mo　Give it to me and hear me sing oto no naka de shouka shiteku　I'll beat your heart Hey, clap your hands.　I will take you all through the night kokoro no houkou kikasete Hey, clap your hands.　I will take you all through the night sono subete sarakedashite Hey, clap your hands Raise your hands up...... |-| English= Featured Members *KIHOW *hotaru *Tom-H@ck Gallery Stormy Glory lyrics.jpg|Official lyrics by hotaru References Category:2018 Songs Category:MYTH & ROID Category:MYTH & ROID Songs Category:HYDRA Category:English Name Songs